Stress Reliever
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: What does Pein do when he gets stressed out with work? Find out! PeinXIta I dont own any characters! Very pathertic of me if you ask...


"Itachi-san, Leader-sama wishes to see you." Kisame said tired from the mission and plopped on his bed.

Itachi nodded.

_Kisame just gave him the mission report_, Itachi started to analyse the possibilities of why Pein wanted to see him. _He stays at the base most of the time because of the paper work…maybe he wants me to go fetch him something or sent me on a solo mission…unless he wants to 'play' that 'game'…_

Itachi really wasn't in a mood for it. He was tired and wanted to relax, but if Pein wanted to 'play' that 'game', he could just forget about relaxing.

Itachi took a deep breath once in front of Pein's office/room, he knocked gently twice then creaked open the door.

"Leader-sama wanted to see me?" Itachi nervously asked.

Pein looked up from his last sheet of paper work and smiled.

_Great…_Itachi sighed disappointedly in his mind. _So much for relaxing…_

Itachi closed the door, then looked at his leader waiting for instructions. He couldn't hold back a small blush appearing on his cheeks but, by the lighting of the room, it was probably not visible.

"Go wait for me in that room I'll be right with you." Pein instructed pointing at the room behind him.

_Why cant I ever relax when coming back from a mission!?!? _Itachi complained in his mind.

He entered the room in the back.

It was like he remembered. The huge, yet comfortable, bed, the book cases, the other unimportant furniture. Itachi went to the book cases to read a couple of books while Pein would finish up. Even if he didn't have to wait long, books made him relax so at least he'd get that time to relax.

He took out a random book, looked at the covert, blushed and put it right back in not wanting to read a book like that. Well, now he had an idea of what Pein was going to do with him…

He looked in a different roe of books, hopefully these ones weren't perverted. He picked up an orange book. '_Come, Come Paradise by Jiraiya_'_._

Itachi looked it over, he then opened the book and flipped threw random pages then stopped to read. A bigger blush crept on his face, he closed the book and put it back where it used to be.

He tried his luck once more, before giving up miserably his few seconds or minutes of relaxation. He picked up one last book from the bottom shelf, the covert was enough to know what would be inside the book. He put it back where it used to be and let his head drop down. Pein only had perverted books.

The second he got up, he felt two muscled arms wrap themselves around his waist. He gasped in surprise, then remembered who it was likely to be.

"You have a nice ass Uchiha…" his leader whispered in his ear seductively, then liked his ear lobe.

Itachi tried to keep from moaning in pleasure to explain to his leader that he was tired and wanted to rest. He knew the chances of getting what he wanted was very low, between slim and none to be more precise, but it didn't hurt to try right? (A/N: To my own opinion if the chances where that low I wouldn't even bother)

Matters got worse as Itachi started to feel himself starting to harden. He had to bring it up quick or else he would have a problem…

"L-leader-sama…" Itachi tried to say but came out more as a moan then anything else. "P-please…s-stop…"

Pein was surprise, it was the first time that Itachi had protested. Yet, he didn't want to stop and Itachi's body was begging him for more, or so the hardening length was indicating.

Pein ignored the protest and moved to the neck, gently nibbling the delicious skin, giving it a soft kiss then licking it. Itachi couldn't stop it anymore, he let out a moan. Pein knew what to do for Itachi to give in, to Itachi's great frustration.

"Leader-samaaaaaa…" Itachi moaned as he kept trying to make Pein stop. "I-mm….S-st-ah-op…"

Itachi ran out of Pein's arms the second he felt them drop down slowly. He looked at Pein stunned, and nervously, he had a blush crossing one cheek to another.

Pein grinned at him, he placed one hand on his hip. "What?" he asked.

"I don't want to…" Itachi nearly mumbled turning away Pein's gaze.

"You don't want what? To be uke?" Pein played dumb.

"No! Yes…Well…That's not it!!" Itachi replied flustered. "I don't want to do 'it'!! I'm tired!! Why don't you go ask Deidara-san!? You've fucked him every time I was gone!!"

Despite Itachi's anger, he sounded hurt when he said the last part. If the word was not 'hurt' then it was 'jealous'. Yes, Itachi had fallen in love with his leader but was to embarrassed to say it. Not only that but, what would the others think? That he was just lying to get special privileges from Pein?

"Not my fault…" Pein mumbled, "When I'm drunk he looks like you… You should know that people lose there minds when they're drunk so it's not my fault!"

_What's he trying to say? _Itachi asked himself, _Is he trying to apologise? Or is it something else…?_

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked a little irritated.

"That when you're not around I get bored so I drink… a lot…" Pein nearly whispered the last part. "But it's been two weeks since Kakuzu-san forbid me to drink **anything** so it hasn't happen during the time you where on a mission…"

Itachi blink, he was trying to decide between what Pein was saying. Either it was a fail attempt at an apology, at least he tried so he should be forgiven, or either he was admitting he had feelings for Itachi and that when he was sleeping with Deidara, that was because the alcohol was controlling him. Maybe it was both of them… It sure was hard to tell.

Pein was suddenly inches away from Itachi. Itachi gasped surprised.

"Besides, I would never sleep with Deidara-san sober." Pein said just before kissing Itachi passionately on the lips.

At that moment, Itachi knew that Pein was apologizing and confessing. It was nice…but it would have been better if he had made it more clear!

Itachi kissed back, but Pein broke the kiss a few seconds after.

"Buuuuuuuuut," Pein started, "If you don't want to, I understand. I'll just fine a new stress reliever. Have fun dealing with your…'problem'…"

He then poked the tent that had build up in Itachi's pants and smirked. Itachi blushed darker then glared at Pein.

"Bastard! Relieve me!" Itachi ordered more then said.

Pein thought what he said was meant to be an order not a request or something he just said. He obeyed anyways.

He closed the space between them with a deep and powerful kiss. Itachi responded the kiss gladly. He soon found himself on Pein's bed, under him, with out his shirt on.

_Wow he works fast…_Itachi thought surprised and impressed, _But I cant complain about it…_

Itachi's member started to ache seeking release. He tried to get some friction, since Pein wasn't doing what he wanted him to, but Pein was placed so that no friction was possible. Realising that, Itachi tried to reach down and relieve himself but, Pein had tied his hands to the head of the bed.

Pein broke the kiss smirking at Itachi.

"L-leader-sama…" Itachi panted heavily, "Please…touch me…"

Pein grinned widely. "Sure…just not now." He answered firmly.

Itachi whimpered trying to get friction while Pein watched him in amusement. No way he tried worked at all. So he tried threatening Pein.

"N-now! Touch me now!" Itachi ordered.

"Hm? If I don't want to?" Pein asked curious to hear Itachi's threat.

"I-I wont make love with you **ever again**!" Itachi threatened.

"Well then," Pein said. It looked like he was about to give in and finally obey, "I guess I'll have to keep you tied up here and have you when ever I wish, ne?"

Okay…That failed…

"It's that or I go find Deidara-san." Pein added as a joke.

Itachi didn't take it as a joke, he glared his mind out at Pein. If he wasn't tied up, he would have slapped him across the face, but he was in a vulnerable position where he could only use words.

"I knew I was just a reliever to you!" said, the now very angry, Itachi. "Let me go now!"

Itachi had lost all will to have sex with Pein. All he wanted now was to be released and left alone. Pein really had to choose his words carefully around Itachi.

"C'mon Ita-uke," Pein said getting back to work on Itachi's neck. Surprisingly, Itachi didn't struggle to get free or for Pein to stop. "I was just kidding."

"N-not fun-ny…" Itachi tried not to moan.

His member was still aching for release but, even the way Pein was placed now, he couldn't get any friction. What else could he do? He could beg…but that was too low and he wasn't desperate enough.

Pein moved down to Itachi's nipples, he sucked, nibbled and licked them, making himself harder from hearing Itachi moan, and making Itachi harder with the pleasure he was given.

Itachi's willpower was incredibly that day, he needed release now. So he did the only thing left, he begged.

"Leader-samah!" he moaned/started to beg, "Please-oh!-I-I need you-ah!-…"

"You'll just have to wait because I'm taking my time…" Pein purred cruelly.

"Wh-why do you-ah!-t-torture me..?" Itachi asked moaning.

"Such a whore ne?" Pein smirked. "This is torture to you? Waiting for relieve?"

"No! ngh! You m-making me harder and refusing to touch me!" Itachi raised his voice.

Pein rolled his eyes and started to undo Itachi's pants…slowly. Itachi, already frustrated for not getting relieved, struggled to make Pein go, even the slightest bit, faster.

_Geez he's impatient! _Pein thought and ripped off Itachi's boxers.

Itachi winced at the cold hitting the head of his member. Pein got to work, he licked the head of Itachi's member, making him moan quietly. Pein then took Itachi in his mouth completely, sucking hard. Itachi moaned loudly, almost yelling in pleasure.

"Ah! O-oh god…L-leader-samah! I-AHH!" Itachi didn't have time to finish, he came into Pein's mouth, moaning loudly.

Itachi blushed embarrassed when Pein swallowed his cum. Pein licked his lips, Itachi tasted good.

"Damn, now you made me as hard as you…" Pein complained a little.

"Take away these chakra strings and I'll relieve you…" Itachi panted, yet manage to say it in a seductive tone.

Pein smirked, he snapped his fingers and the chakra strings where no more, as if he gotten ride of an illusion.

Itachi rubbed his wrists. They where a little sore but got better in an instant. He sat up, a little dizzy and light headed then approached Pein. It was his turn.

Itachi undid Pein's pants and took them off followed by his boxers, that he then threw away randomly, and placed his head near Pein's length, who started to pant uncontrollably heavily. Itachi smirked.

_Who's the whore now Leader-sama? _Itachi thought not daring to say it out loud.

He took a deep breath then started. He licked the head of Pein's member in a sensitive area, making Pein arch his hips forward and making him moan. He then took the head in his mouth then licked it all over with such skill, it was like he'd done this a thousand times before (A/N: Okay so maybe a thousand is a little over board…).

Pein's moan where getting a little louder each time. Itachi then sucked the head, Pein moaning loudly and letting a blush creep over his face. After that, Itachi took Pein's whole member in his mouth and sucked it as hard as Pein had done it to him. Pein moaned loudly arching his hips forward to get more of him inside Itachi's mouth. All he could think was how good Itachi was at this.

Soon, he came into Itachi's mouth, with no warning. Itachi swallowed the cum then growled at Pein fro not warning him.

"What?" Pein panted innocently.

"You could have told me!" Itachi snapped.

"Sorry…" Pein muttered then licked off some of his cum from Itachi's cheek.

Itachi blushed darker and held his cheek. Pein smiled at him, and he glared in response.

"I don't taste that bad…" Pein commented on himself, "But you taste better."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

Pein took off the last piece of clothing on himself and threw it in a corner. He then pinned Itachi back on the bed. Itachi had a surprised expression, which was rather cute, according to Pein. Pein kissed Itachi's neck, making the man under him moan.

Pein slowly and gently pulled his legs apart. He then pulled away from Itachi's neck and popped three fingers in Itachi's mouth. There was no need for an explanation, he had to suck if he didn't want it to hurt to bad when Pein was stretching him.

When Pein assumed that it was well coated enough, he removed his fingers from Itachi's mouth then shoved one in his entrance. Itachi winced at the small pain of the finger entering him, he then took a deep breath and the pain had left as fast as it came.

Pein started to move his finger in and out slowly, then going a bit faster every thrust. He then added a second finger, he thrusted them in and out of Itachi. Itachi was moaning uncontrollably, he tried to reduce the number of moans escaping his lips but it was nearly impossible.

Pein then added his third finger and thrusted it deep in, Itachi moaning loudly in a mix of pleasure and pain, then thrusting all three fingers at a fast pace.

"L-leader-s-ah!-m-ah!- I need you…oh…" Itachi moaned. He knew he wasn't stretched well enough for it not to hurt very much when Pein would enter his body but, he couldn't wait anymore. "P-lease…oh! Ah! K-Kami! I need you now!"

Pein smirked and removed his fingers. Itachi let out a small whimper as his pleasure stopped yet, he was well aware that even more pleasure was coming his way.

Pein placed himself at Itachi's entrance, poking it teasingly. Itachi whimpered, wanting Pein to enter him now.

No warnings, he thrusted deep inside of Itachi who screamed out in pleasure but mostly pain.

_Damn it hurts_…Itachi thought.

"If it hurts too much, blame yourself! You wanted me in before you where properly stretched well, you got it!" Pein schooled as if he read Itachi's mind.

Itachi smiled weakly and nodded.

Pein stayed as still as possible for a couple of seconds, so Itachi could get used to him. He slowly pulled out, almost completely then, thrusted back in slowly, careful not to hurt him. Itachi let out faint moans.

"Faster…" he panted.

Pein obeyed and thrusted in faster with each thrust. He soon found himself pounding in Itachi who was moaning loudly shamelessly.

"Kami…ah…you make…ngh…sexy sounds…" Pein groaned pounding in Itachi.

Itachi moaned so much that Pein barely heard the "You too" in response.

Pein started to feel himself reaching his limit, he grabbed Itachi's erection and pumped it. The Uchiha blushed darker, if it where possible, and moaned so loudly you could mistake it for a scream.

_K-Kami…I'm reaching my limit…_Itachi thought.

"Oh! Haaaan! LEADER-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Itachi yelled and came into Pein's hand.

A few more thrusts later, Pein came inside Itachi.

He collapsed on top of Itachi, crushing the boy under. Weakly, he pulled himself out of Itachi and pushed himself off so he wouldn't suffocate him anymore.

Itachi cuddled up to his leader and snuggled him. He was falling asleep.

"I love you Uchiha…" Pein said starring at the ceiling then looking at Itachi for his reaction.

Itachi was shocked at first but then, shook his head telling himself that it was a lie.

Pein read him like an open book, "I'm serious Uchiha, I **love** you." Pein repeated not moving his sight from the Uchiha for one moment.

The word was starting to sink in Itachi. It didn't sound like Pein was lying, he wanted to believe that he was telling the truth but, something in him was making him believe other wise.

_He's going to turn his back on you Itachi, _A voice deep inside himself was telling him, _He's going to leave you there like a broken toy, don't take the chance! You're just a fuck toy to him! A stress reliever!_

"_Prove it." Itachi demanded looking Pein straight in the eyes. If Pein couldn't prove it to him then, he was going to listen to that voice inside of him and leave Pein there._

"_I don't know how. What do you want me to do?" Pein asked searching for ways to prove it to Itachi._

"_Promise me…" Itachi said, feeling tears menacing to fall from his eyes._

"_Promise you what?" Pein was starting to get really annoyed with Itachi trying to let him figure out the last part of most of his sentences._

"_Promise me that you'll never leave me." Itachi said, the tears escaping from his eyes. "That you'll protect me and love me forever. That I'm not just a stress reliever or a lust reliever. That I'm some one you love and care about."_

"_I promise." Pein sealed the promise with a kiss. _

_He whipped Itachi's tears away and kissed him gently on the forehead. The two then fell asleep, Pein holding Itachi possessively as if saying: "Touch him and die"._

_Never in all Pein's or Itachi's life had they ever felt so happy then at that moment. They had some one to love and be loved by. Their motivation to go on with life with a smile._

_--END--_


End file.
